


Effects of Alcohol

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drugged by Anissia, First Time Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Yaoi, under the influence, yaoi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: Yuuri and Conrad have never had sex! In all there 7 years of marriage! That'll all change though!





	Effects of Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, there is gay sex in here, and yes Yuuri is of age.

“Gah, I’m so thristy…”

“Here, Your Majesty… drink this, you too Conrad”

“Thanks..”

I took the drink from Anissia and gulped it down. I started coughing.

I caught Conrad coughing to. What was in that?

“Did you try poisoning me and yuuri?”

“What...no, it’s just alittle alcohol.”

“Wh...what… Alcohol?”

I felt myself get a bit faint. When I stumbled backward Conrad caught me in his arms. I looked up at my husband and smiled. But my smile soon faded. I never drink, I’m 33 now and still don’t drink… ever… this is a first…

I woke up on mine and Conrads bed. I looked over at Conrad and saw that he was shirtless, and panting.

“Conrad...what’ wrong…”

“I...don’t...know...I feel off. Like… I’m really turned on...I’m sorry your majesty.”

“Hey, what did I say about you calling me your majesty! Anyway… woah!”

I look down to see that I was only in my boxers and I was fully hard.

“I’m sorry, I tried putting… you in your...night clothes. But just the sight of you… I just…”

“It’s ok… I’m turned on...as well.”

He looked over at me and noticed that I too had a hardon. His eyes widened and acting on instinct I climbed into his lap, straddling him, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back. I groaned when he thrusted his hips upward and his cock rubbed up against mine. I threw my head back and he attacked my neck, kissing every part he could reach. I moaned again. Usually when we kiss, and when he kisses my neck, it never feels this good, I mean, it feels good, but never like this...His hands ran up and down my back. The feeling of his calloused fingers rubbing up against my skin, just drove me crazy… He picked me up and threw me onto the middle of the bed. I watched in awe as he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. He had such a good body… He climbed on the bed and crawled over to me. Grabbing my boxers he ripped them down. He made eye contact with me hen closed his eyes and wrapped his mouth around my member. I arched my back and thrusted my hips upwards, which made him gag. He held down my hips with one hand and began to bob his head up and down. My first blowjob… He was really good. I soon became a moaning mess and Conrad pulled away leaving me panting for more. He crawled on top on me and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.Once again he pulled away and stuck his fingers in his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of hi head slightly and he moaned… Conrad moaned… His moan was deep and sexy, which sent chills throughout my body. I closed my eyes and soon I felt his fingers at my hole...wait...he isn’t planning on… He stuck one of his fingers in and I gasped.

“Sorry… It’ll be less painful soon…”

He thrusted his finger in me and soon added another one, then another. By now the pain has subsided and it actually felt good. Out of nowhere i felt a surge of pleasure shot throughout my entire body. I looked at Conrad and he had a smile on his face. 

“Found it…”

He pulled his fingers out, spread my legs and lined himself up with me. I started to feel panicked but that diminished as soon as I saw Conrads smiling face.

“Are you ready, Yuuri~”

“Yesss…”

He slowly pushed into me and I bit my lip. God this hurts. Once he was fully in he paused to let me get adjusted. I saw hm fighting it, trying not to thrust into me with all his might, and that got rid of any pain I was experienceing. I smiled at him.

“Go ahead…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now hurry!”

He started thrusting into me slowly picking up the pace. Soon he was thrusting into me sporadically. I felt that pleasure again, that one that spread throughout my whole body. I moaned/screamed and he smiled again. Then I felt that pleasure over, and over, and over again. I felt myself getting close and I think he was too because his thrusts became non-rhythmatic. He leaned down and kissed me then rested his head beside my head and groaned. I felt myself reach my peak, and he did shortly after me. He collapsed next to me and caught his breath. Without a word he picked me up and placed me on the floor.

“Bend over the table.”

I did as he told and he pushed into me once more. I moaned again. He grabbed my hair and pulled it back, jerking my head backward. I squealed and moaned at the same time. This was all too much, too much pleasure. He removed his hand from my hair and started rubbing my neglected member. Soon I came again, but he wasn’t done. He continued to fuck me until I came at least 4 times. And he came 3 times. After he came for the fourth time he collapsed onto the floor. I laid there on the table, unable to register what just happened. I felt strong arm pick me up and carry me to the bathroom. He turned the water on and Placed me in the water, him climbing in after and sitting next to me.

“Are you satisfied, yuuri?”

“Yes… Would about you?”

“Most definitely!”

After some more sex in the bathtub we got out and got dressed. Anissia was sitting on our bed laughing. I felt my cheeks go hot.

“Wh...what are you doing here?”

“Oh nothing, just checking in to see if my plan worked.”

Conrad squinted and then realization hit his face.

“You...drugged us?”

I look at Conrad in shock. How could he say something like that, she would never…

“Aw, you figured it out. So how was it Your Majesty, was he any good.”

“Wait, what! You drugged us?”

“Yes, I had to, It’s been 7 years since you got married and you haven't had sex yet, so I helped you!”

“Ho...how did you know!?”

“I know everything, Now I will leave you two to rest, lord knows you need it!”

She walked out and I looked at Conrad with disbelief.

“I’m sorry Yuuri. I didn’t know, I thought you actually wanted that so I thought I’d give you what…”

 

“Conrad, I did want that,I just never knew if you wanted it. I didn’t know how to start it or what would happen, Conrad, you were my first…”

He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head.

“I’m glad I’m your first…”

“I love you Conrad.”

“I love you too Yuuri~”


End file.
